Mick'll fix it
by Beka Alcott
Summary: In the aftermath of 'Threads', Sam is still reeling from her experiences, and struggling with her love for her CO. Can Mickey convince her to tell Jack how she feels?
1. Kicking sense into a Colonel

**Mick'll Fix It**

_Okay, this is basically a sequel (of sorts) to 'How Well Do You Know Your Friends', but you don't have to have read that to read this. The only thing you DO need to know, is that Mickey used to be the team's administrative aide, before she got promoted to Major and got transferred to the Pentagon. She's still good friends with the team, and fervently believes that Sam and Jack should be together (don't we all . . . :-P ) Her full name is Michaela Ruth Dawson._

_It's set four or five days after Threads, and only goes AU in so much as Mickey exists and Sam doesn't know Jack's broken up with Kerry. This is a phone conversation between Mickey and Sam. _

* * *

_Sam's phone rings . . . _

S - Carter.

M - Sam?

S - Hey Mickey.

M - Are you okay? I heard rumours about someone dying.

_pause_

M - Sam? Talk to me, honey.

S - It was my Dad.

M - Oh God, Sam, I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?

S - I'm okay. The guys are being really supportive, I don't know what I'd have done without them.

M - How long ago was it?

S - Five days. We've had a memorial service. I would have called you, but everything's been so busy –

M - Don't worry, sweetheart, it's OK. I just wish I could have been there for you.

S - Thanks Mick.

M - Everyone else alright?

S - They are now. Did you hear that the Goa'uld and the Replicators have been defeated?

M - Who hasn't? Congratulations, by the way. Was there a party?

S - No. I mean, with my Dad dying and Daniel ascending again and everything, it's been a bit subdued.

M - Wait – Daniel ascended? As in _died_???

S - He's back now, again, but we were all worried there for a while. Now he _is_ back and everything's settling down we'll probably celebrate. The General's talking of having a get together in a few weeks.

M - With cake?

S - Naturally.

M - That's my Jack. How is he? I haven't spoken to him in a while.

S - He's good. He's got a lot of paperwork to do. Apparently defeating the Goa'uld is a real paper-pusher.

M - I'll bet. And how's Pete?

_pause_

S - We broke up.

M - What? Why?

S - I realised that I'm not in love with him. I broke it off the day after Dad died.

M - Sam? Would Jack have anything to do with this?

_pause_

S - No, why do you ask?

M - Come on, honey, you know that I know how you guys feel about each other. We've all been waiting for you to figure out that you love Jack more than Pete.

S - Mickey, don't go there.

M - Are you honestly telling me that Jack had nothing to do with your decision to break up with Pete?

S - I'm saying don't go there. Even if I did care about the General as more than a friend, he doesn't feel the same about me.

M - Bullshit.

S - Mickey, please.

M - He loves you, Sam! You know it, he knows it, I know it, Daniel and Teal'c know it, hell, even Siler knows it! The entire _mountain_ knows that he loves you.

S - No, he doesn't!

M - He bloody well does, and you're an idiot to try and deny it.

S - He's got a girlfriend, Mickey.

_pause_

M - Come again?

S - He's got a girlfriend. He's dating Kerry Johnson.

M - I know that name . . .

S - She's from the CIA.

M - Brunette? Bushy hair, kinda pretty?

S - Yeah.

M - Bitch.

S - Don't call her that, Mickey, she's probably a lovely person.

M - Why the hell is Jack with her?

S - Presumably because he loves her.

M - Maybe it's just lust.

S - I don't think so. The way he looks at her . . .

M - What?

S - It's the look he used to give me, when no one else was watching, or when we'd just escaped from the latest impossible situation.

_pause_

M - Sam, I don't know what the deal is with Kerry, but I _know _that Jack still loves you. It's a galactic constant. If you guys weren't crazy about each other, the fabric of the universe would unravel, or something.

S - Just face it, Mickey. We were never meant to be together. If it was meant to happen, it wouldn't be this hard.

M - Hasn't your experience with Pete taught you anything? What makes you think that being easy makes it right? Or more to the point, what makes you think that because it's hard work it isn't supposed to happen?

S - I've wasted too much of my life pining over him, Mickey. I _have_ to move on or it'll kill me.

M - Has he been there for you? Since your Dad . . .

S - Yeah. He's been great.

M - And what does that tell you?

S - That he's a good friend. We've known each other eight years, and he'd do exactly the same for Daniel or Teal'c.

M - Yeah, but this isn't Danny or T. This is you.

S - That doesn't make any difference.

M - Then you're being blind and stupid, honey.

S - Mickey, _please_. I can't take this right now, it's too much.

M - I know. I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry, but Sam, I'm just trying to make you see that you two could be happy if you just brought down those walls and told each other the truth.

S - Well it's not going to happen.

_pause_

M - I'm sorry to hear that.

_pause_

M - Sam?

_pause_

M - Are you OK?

S - No.

M - Don't cry, sweety.

S - I love him, Mick.

M - I know.

S - I love him so much it hurts, and when I saw him with Kerry . . .

M - I wish I could give you a hug. Any chance you've got an Asgard transporter in your lab and you can beam yourself over to Washington?

S - No.

M - Are you going to be alright?

S - I don't know.

M - You want me to talk to him?

S - No! God no, Mickey please don't.

M - I won't mention that we talked, I'll just give him the ear-bashing about you that I always give him.

S - What do you mean?

M - What, you think it's only you I bully about this? Believe me, I yell at him way more than I do you.

S - He could be happy with her. You should leave him be.

M - Like you could've been happy with Pete?

S - You have no reason to believe that his relationship with Kerry is even remotely similar to mine with Pete.

M - Smells the same to me. He probably only started seeing her cos you were getting married.

S - What? That's ridiculous.

M - Yeah I know. It's got Jack's name written all over it.

S - Mickey . . .

M - Look, Sam, things have clearly gotten a little out of hand since I left, and it sounds like you guys could use an extra friend, or pair of hands, or . . . something. If nothing else I want to be there for you, so I'll get the next plane back.

S - You don't have to do that.

M - I know, but I am. I'll see you soon, honey.

S - You going?

M - I'm going to book a flight. You going to be okay till I get there?

S - I . . . yeah, I'll be fine.

M - Good. I'll be there as soon as I can.

S - Thanks, Mickey.

M - What are friends for? Bye honey.

S - Bye Mick.

_Dial tone . . . ._

* * *

_Not my best work, I know, but what did you think? I'm thinking maybe a phone call between Mickey and Jack next . . . have her beat him up a bit. Verbally, of course ;-P_

_Be an angel, review me!_

_Beka _


	2. Kicking sense into a General

**_Mick'll Fix It - part 2_**

_Here's the second instalment! Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far._

* * *

W - Control Room. 

M - Hi Walter, it's Mickey. Is he free?

W - Major Dawson, it's good to hear from you. Yeah, he's free, I'll just patch you through.

_Pause_

J - Mickey! How are you?

M - I'm fine. I'm at the airport, waiting for my flight.

J - Going somewhere?

M - Paying Sam a visit. Sounds like she's had a tough time recently.

J - Yeah. You hear about Jacob?

M - Yes. And Daniel. And Pete.

J - I'm glad you're coming. Teal'c's occupied with the jaffa, I'm buried in paperwork, and Daniel's being inundated with Pentagon and NID representatives wanting to know what happened while he was ascended, so we probably haven't been as supportive as we should have been.

M - She said you'd been great.

J - She would. She's Carter.

M - Yeah. You know what else she does, cos she's Sam?

J - Oh, here we go.

M - She defends you when you're being an ass.

J - Yup – there it is.

M - But when I spoke to her this morning, she did something that was actually very unlike the Sam I know.

J - What's that?

M - She actually opened up to me about her feelings. For you.

_Pause_

J - Excuse me?

M - Jack, what the hell are you doing with Kerry?

J - I . . . she told you about that?

M - She thinks that cos you're with Kerry, it's proof that you don't feel that way about her.

J - Hark who's talking! She was dating Pete for over a year!

M - I realise that, and believe me when I say she honestly regrets it. But seriously Jack, why are you with Kerry?

J - I'm not.

M - What?

J - We broke up. Just before Jacob died.

M - That . . . that was five _days_ ago! When exactly are you planning on telling her?

J - Mickey, she's got enough on her plate right now. She doesn't need to know.

M - Yes she bloody well does!

J - Mickey, you're an Air Force officer. Do I really need to quote regs at you?

M - Oh for God's sake, Jack, there are ways round that! You could retire, she could resign and work as a civilian; hell, _you_ could work as a civilian!

J - Yeah, that's what Kerry said.

M - She did?

J - That's why we broke up. She figured it out.

M - How you feel about Sam?

J - Yeah.

M - You know, you two must be really really tired emotionally. I've never got this much information out of _either_ of you before.

J - It's been a long war.

M - Yes it has. And now it's over. Isn't this exactly what you two have been waiting for all this time?

J - Her dad just died, Mick. And there's still a lot to do round here.

M - Like what?

J - The goa'uld left a huge power vacuum in the galaxy – we need to make sure it isn't taken over by some opportunistic little snake. And the jaffa need a hell of a lot of organising now that they're all suddenly free.

M - Can't someone else do that?

J - Like who?

M - I dunno, anyone! My point is that the fate of the world is no longer hanging in the balance, so you two aren't desperately needed there. And quite frankly, Sam needs you. She's floundering, and I think you're the only one who can help.

_Pause_

J - What do you think I should do?

_Pause_

M - Take her fishing.

J - Yeah?

M - Yeah.

J - What if she says no?

M - She won't.

J - She did before.

M - This time she won't. And for the love of all things holy, tell her about Kerry.

J - I will. I'll tell them all tonight – Teal'c's coming back for dinner. You should join us.

M - Maybe I will. So can I rest assured that you're done being an ass now?

J - You know, you should be extremely grateful that I like you. I could have had your ass for insubordination _so_ many times.

M - Touché.

J - When's your flight getting in?

M - 1900.

J - I'll have Walter pick you up.

M - Thanks. I guess I'll see you tonight.

J - Yeah.

M - And Jack?

J - Yeah?

_Pause_

M - If you hurt her I'll kill you.

J - I know. Bye Mickey.

M - Bye.

_Dial tone . . ._

* * *

_Please review! It really makes my day. _

_Beka ;-) _


	3. Kicking sense into the teammates

_**Mick'll Fix It – part 3**_

_The long awaited continuation … sorry about the wait. Enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

_Major Michaela Dawson marched through the winding corridors of Cheyenne mountain, her long curly brunette hair swept up into a messy ponytail which was at odds with her air force dress blues, with a powerful air of determination. She was a woman on a mission. Knowing exactly where she was going from her five years posted at the SGC as SG-1's administrative aide, she got to her destination before anyone had heard she'd arrived.

She knocked twice on the door of Jack's office, but didn't wait for an answer or break her stride as she ploughed into the room. "Hey guys. Miss me?" She grinned at the four people who'd automatically turned to look at her.

"Mickey!" Sam exclaimed, smiling, and enveloped the shorter woman in a hug, eventually relinquishing her hold so that Daniel could have a go, hugging her ferociously – Mickey and the archaeologist had always been particularly close, and he'd missed her.

"Hey you." She whispered into his ear fondly, before pulling back and grinning at him. Teal'c was next, his gentle hug betraying the respect and fondness he had for her, and finally Jack had his turn, lifting her off her feet briefly in his exuberance.

"Hey squirt. What took you so long?" He asked. She replied by punching him in the arm.

"Me? You defeat the Goa'uld, not to mention the hundred other Earth-shattering things that have happened this week, and not one of you calls me?" She exclaimed in indignation.

"Sorry Mickey." Daniel apologised sincerely. "We _were_ going to call you eventually, we just hadn't got round to it yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to know where I fall on your list of priorities." She said jokingly. "So …." She started, her intense gaze moving slowly between Sam and Jack. "I believe I was invited to a dinner? We've got _lots_ to talk about." She repressed a chuckle as Sam and Jack visibly squirmed, Sam shaking her head 'no' in a subtle but very insistent way.

"We're going to O'Malley's." Daniel told her. "We just need to go get changed, so how about we meet you at the cars in 20 minutes?"

"Perfect." She smiled, and looped her arm through Sam's. "Come on Sam, show me which locker I can use in the ladies. See you soon, boys."

Jack sucked in a breath. '_This is either going to be a nightmare, or the most fun I've had in ages',_ he thought.

* * *

As it turned out, for Jack, the dinner with Mickey and the team definitely fell into the latter category – surprisingly Mickey managed to keep her mouth shut about his and Carter's respective personal relationships, and the five of them fell into an easy banter that worked wonders for his mood, and it seemed it was doing the same for his former teammates. They'd all been wandering around in a daze, the weight of the world on their shoulders, and it seemed that it wasn't until now that they'd realised the worst was over. Mickey had always had a gift for breaking through their smoke-screen of responsibility and single-minded focus, and showing them the bigger picture.

And so, with an overwhelming sense of relief, each of them let their guard down for an evening, and they talked, exactly like they used to. Daniel told Mickey about his ascension, Sam told her about the end of the replicators, Teal'c told her about how his people won freedom, and Jack whined about the astonishing amount of paperwork that victory creates. And Mickey listened, letting them talk – she knew they needed this. Of course, she hadn't forgotten her primary purpose for the impromptu visit, and when Sam and Jack went off to the bar to order dessert, she wasted no time in grilling Daniel and Teal'c.

She watched them until they were out of ear-shot, and then, satisfied that she'd have enough time to get some answers out of Sam's teammates, she turned her predator's gaze on the two men in front of her. "So, Sam broke up with Pete, Jack broke up with Kerry, and the war with the Goa'uld is over. Am I the only one who's thought about what this could mean for _them_?" She asked.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think they're thinking about that right now. I mean, Jacob just died, and Jack's busy trying to decide whether or not to accept a promotion and take over General Hammond's job …"

"Wait, Jack's going to move to Washington?" Mickey interrupted. "That's perfect! It sorts out the chain of command problem without either of them having to retire!"

"I believe that may be one of the motivating factors behind his consideration of the job." Teal'c commented.

"Really?" Daniel frowned. "He hasn't said anything like that to me."

"Nor I." Teal'c agreed. "But I cannot think of another explanation. He is not fond of politicians."

"Yeah, he'd hate Washington." Mickey agreed with a chuckle. "So you think they should go for it?"

Teal'c merely smiled – he and Mickey had often disagreed about the extent to which they should involve themselves in the relationship between his two teammates, but there was no doubt that they agreed on what the outcome should and would eventually be. Daniel had always been more cautious, though. Now, frowning as he watched Sam and Jack queue at the bar, he allowed himself to consider the possibility that the pair could become more than friends.

"I think they need to date." Daniel concluded eventually.

Mickey looked bemused. "Date?"

"Get to know each other, outside of work. Sam's had a rough time recently, and Jack's probably still smarting from her engagement to Pete. They can't just launch into this. It needs to develop slowly."

"It's been developing slowly for the last eight years!" Mickey argued. "You don't think they know each other pretty well already?"

"I concur with Daniel Jackson." Teal'c interjected. "We should not push this idea onto them. They must allow themselves time to adjust. Major Carter has been his subordinate for many years, and they will need to know each other as equals in order for a romantic relationship to succeed. I believe if we do not interfere, this will happen on its own, given time."

Mickey glared at him. "In other words, you want me to butt out?"

Daniel smiled fondly at her. "We all want Sam and Jack to be happy, Mickey. Let's just see how things go."

She frowned. "If we want them to get to know each other, can we at least give them some alone time later this evening?"

"They're alone right now." Daniel argued.

"Michaela Dawson, I believe Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter have consumed too much alcohol tonight to drive home safely." Teal'c said, a cunning glint in his eye.

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked utterly confused. Mickey, on the other hand, looked positively ecstatic.

"Teal'c, that's brilliant! You'll have to drive me and Daniel home – I'm staying at your place tonight Daniel, by the way – and Jack can take Sam home! You're a genius!"

"Come on, you don't think they'll figure out what you're doing?" Daniel argued.

"That doesn't matter. They already know I have an agenda for being here and neither of them objected too vocally to it on the phone."

"You talked to them about it?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Not only that, they both admitted to me how they feel. I think this may happen more quickly than you think."

"Also, how do you plan on ensuring that Sam drinks too much to drive, and Jack doesn't?"

"I'll just buy Sam another beer after dessert, and after that it'll be easy to convince her she shouldn't drive her beautiful new red convertible in case it gets scratched. And Jack has to drink a hell of a lot to impair his driving skills. That man can hold his liquor."

A quick glance in the direction of the bar informed Mickey that Sam and Jack were on their way back. "So, we're agreed?"

Teal'c nodded, and after a few seconds hesitation, so did Daniel.

"Excellent." Mickey arched her eyebrows and smiled serenely.

* * *

_The next chapter will be the final chapter, and I'll post it at the same time as this one so you don't have to wait again. Please review! I do appreciate hearing your comments!_

_Beka  
_


	4. No more kicking required

**_Mick'll Fix It - part 4_**

_The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story!_

_

* * *

_An hour and a half later, the evening was winding down, and Mickey set the plan into action as they walked out of the bar. "Teal'c, can you drive me and Daniel home? He's too hammered to drive."

"Am not!" Daniel argued, rather ineffectually given the slur that accompanied the sentence.

"You _so _are." Jack smirked. "And it's 'Daniel and I', not 'me and Daniel', Michaela."

Mickey stuck her tongue out at him. "What about you, Sam? You drank quite a lot. Maybe you should hitch a lift home with Jack." She suggested in the most innocent tone voice she could muster.

Not innocent enough. Sam's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, and Jack's jaw worked up and down like a goldfish a couple of times. He obviously decided to play along though, as the next thing he did was offer Sam a ride home.

"I'm not drunk, sir." Sam protested.

"I know you're not drunk, Carter, but Mickey's right, you've had a few beers, and you can't afford to get any more points on your license." He teased her, earning a glare for his trouble.

"Pretty red car, Sam …" Mickey taunted. "You don't want to risk the pretty red car, do you?"

"Fine." She threw up her hands in defeat, and then leaned in to whisper in Mickey's ear. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, though."

Mickey grinned, and took Daniel's arm. "Come on boys, I'm tired, and Daniel's couch awaits."

Sam and Jack split away from the others to head over to Jack's truck, the noise of Daniel insisting that he should take the couch and Mickey should have his bed slowly fading. Sam smiled awkwardly at Jack when their eyes met upon reaching the car, and their hands bumped as Jack went to open Sam's door for her at the same time as she went to open it. With a nervous chuckle, Sam let him open it, climbed in, and only when he shut it behind her did she allow herself to roll her eyes at her own teenager-like awkwardness. They'd been friends for 8 years, for crying out loud! It was all Mickey's fault.

Neither said a word on the short drive to Sam's house. By the time they arrived, the silence felt unbearable, and Sam felt she absolutely must say something. Unfortunately, what came out when she opened her mouth and forced out some words, wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee, sir?" She inwardly cringed as soon as she said it. _It's the alcohol_, she thought morosely, _I should never have let Mickey talk me into that last beer_.

Not for the first time that night, Jack was left speechless for a few seconds in shock. "Sure." He said when he recovered. _What could possibly go wrong? _He added sarcastically in his head.

He locked his truck and followed her into the house, watching as she busied herself in the kitchen with the coffee, nervous tension rolling off of her in waves. Eventually, he couldn't ignore the elephant in the room anymore. Hey, now was as good a time as any, and it wasn't like Mickey was going to let up if they failed to have this conversation tonight in this _oh so _orchestrated 'alone time'.

"So Mickey's taken to the role of matchmaker with renewed fervour." He commented casually, causing Sam to pause for a minute in her action of stirring the coffee.

"Yes." She said, not sure what else to say. "It certainly seems that way."

"You know she called me, just before she got on the plane in D.C."

"No, I didn't know that." Sam replied honestly. "She called me too."

"I know." Jack blew out a long breath, studying the floor as he thought about how to proceed. "She's worried about you." He said eventually, looking up at her to see how she'd react.

Sam smiled briefly as she dumped the spoon she'd been stirring with in the sink, and handed Jack his coffee. "She's protective. She thinks that because Dad died and I broke up with Pete in the same week, I'm emotionally unstable and need looking after."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And you're not."

"No."

"Ok."

Another pause took up its reign while they sipped their coffee in awkward silence.

"You realise this was a setup." Jack commented.

Sam laughed a little. "Obviously. She was acting far too innocent not to have planned it."

"We should really get her back for that."

"Revenge. Absolutely."

"Sam." The use of her first name caught Sam by surprise. She stopped grinning at looked up at him sharply.

"Yeah?" Adding a 'sir' didn't feel right in that moment.

"Seriously, Mickey's hovering aside, are you doing okay?" He asked it so earnestly that her usual response of 'I'm fine' wouldn't work itself past her lips. She stopped and actually thought about the question, for the first time since Pete took the 'sold' strip off of the realtor's sign.

"I'm scared." She admitted finally, not looking at him, but aiming her answer very quietly at the floor. Jack took a step towards her, and took the coffee mug out of her hands. She still wouldn't look at him, and directed her gaze to the side instead.

"Of what?" He asked, just as quietly.

She closed her eyes, pain flitting across her features for a moment. "Of being alone." Jack pivoted and leaned against the counter next to her, so she wouldn't feel cornered. He waited, giving her space to continue if she wanted.

"Dad died, I mean, he's actually _gone_. I can't get used to the idea that the next time the Tok'ra come calling he won't be with them. Mark won't talk to me because I can't tell him why Dad died. And Daniel almost died again!" Her voice broke and she choked on a sob. "Teal'c has got one foot out the door already, and Mickey's in Washington, Janet's gone and Cassie's at school in Ohio …" Jack put an arm round her shoulders, and she folded into him, burying her face in his chest. When she carried on talking, her voice was muffled in his chest as though she was ashamed of the words. "And I just wasted a year of my life thinking I could be happy with Pete, and in the process I ruined any chance of being with the person I actually love."

Jack wrapped his other arm around her as she gave into the need to cry, lifting a hand up to cradle the back of her head and ducking his own head down to meet her shoulder. He drew in a shaky breath, realising how important it was that he said the right thing at this point, and not let her get away still thinking that because of Pete they didn't have a chance. When she stopped crying, she pulled away, wiping her eyes and apologising.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to –"

"Ah! Don't even think about apologising and escaping back behind the 'sir' barrier." He cut her off. She looked a little like a deer in the headlights at that. He sighed, and passed her the tissue box.

"The way I see it, Pete was … a lapse in judgement. And everyone's entitled to a few of those. Especially you." She looked confused at that, so he stumbled on. "I mean, because you're always right about everything that matters at the SGC, so you've earned the right to make a few mistakes in the real world." He clarified, still not entirely sure he'd got across what he was trying to say. Abandoning the flippancy, he tried again.

"Look, you deserve to have someone to come home to, and you deserve to look for happiness. Looking for that with Pete wasn't wrong, and you weren't wasting your time."

Sam frowned at the floor. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you're not going to end up alone. I'm saying Pete was a mistake, and Kerry was a mistake, but you didn't ruin anything. I'm still here."

Slowly, Sam looked up at him. "Really?" She asked eventually, terrified that she'd misunderstood.

"Really." Jack confirmed, and pulled her closer to him for another hug. Sam chuckled into his chest in relief.

"I'm being an idiot aren't I?" She said.

"It's not possible for you to be an idiot, Carter. But yes, you are."

She laughed a little louder that time, and pulled back, seriousness taking over again. "What about the chain of command?"

"I've been offered a job. Head of Homeworld Security."

"That's General Hammond's job." Sam frowned.

"He's retiring."

"And he wants you to take his job?"

"You're not very good at congratulating me when I'm promoted, are you? I seem to remember last time it happened all you could say was 'we could end up with someone much worse' if I didn't take it." He teased her, grinning.

"Sorry sir." She smiled. "So you're going to take it?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"But you'll still be in my chain of command, just a lot further up it." She pointed out.

"Far enough. I talked to Hammond, and he talked to the President. If I take the job, I have permission to 'fraternise' with you." He smirked.

Sam gaped at him. "You talked to General Hammond?"

"Yup."

She laughed a little in disbelief. "Wow."

He picked up his cooling coffee and took a sip, bracing himself for what came next.

"So, Carter …?"

"Sir?"

"You wanna come fishing with me?"

And then a wonderful thing happened. Her face broke into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and the first completely genuine smile he's seen since Jacob died.

"Yes, I do."

End


End file.
